


【瞳耀】钟情

by VioletOwO



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M, sci谜案集, 瞳耀
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletOwO/pseuds/VioletOwO
Summary: 一个展小猫和白老鼠两情相悦的故事





	【瞳耀】钟情

钟情

　　SCI的正副队是分别有独立办公室的，然而，其中一间办公室通常作为储物间或者会客室而存在，正副队长基本刷新在同一个办公室内。  
　　偶尔正副队长也会吵架拌嘴，才会分别刷新在各自办公室。并且一开会分析案情就疯狂反驳对方的观点，水火不容，两个人都很有道理，于是一人一条线，逼得众人恨不得会分身术。  
　　这种情况的发生概率不高，通常伴随着称号“白羽瞳战友”的人一起出现。  
　　白羽瞳战友冯杰行凶杀人还在白羽瞳帮助下顺利打入SCI内部混淆视听，完事儿了隔着熊熊烈火给白羽瞳来了一枪。  
　　展耀看着胸前一个血窟窿的白羽瞳倒下，呆滞地举着手退后两步才回神，赶紧蹲下把人抱怀里，手都是僵的。眉毛拧得死紧，嘴唇毫无血色。抓在白羽瞳外套上的手几乎要扯出一个洞来。像只炸毛的小猫抱着自己的宝物，不容他人侵犯，明明那么弱小，却努力龇牙咧嘴装作强大的样子。  
　　火势蔓延开来，树木烧灼起来发出的噼啪声，人体自燃的焦味，女人惊恐的尖叫，都没能令展耀分神丝毫。  
　　他就这么专注地看着怀里人紧闭的双眼，眼睛干涩，牙根咬得死紧，瘦削的脸上清晰地显出咬肌绷紧的轮廓。  
　　救护人员用尽了全力都没能掰开他抓紧白羽瞳的手，只好两个人一起送上了救护车。急救室前，医生吼了句“不想他死就放手！”才堪堪让展耀松开了白羽瞳。  
　　展耀坐在急救室门外，考究的靛蓝风衣上沾满草屑粉尘，整齐挂在脖子上的围巾也早就不翼而飞。素白的手指混着血液和泥土，他似乎没有注意到，弓下身子，手肘抵着自己的膝盖，双手捂住了脸，有什么冰冷的液体顺着指缝滴落下来，消失在袖口。  
　　从来都是白羽瞳把他护在身后，他从未想过这样强大的人也会倒下，如果白羽瞳再也不睁开眼，他该，怎么办？  
　　有人来安慰他，有人劝他先回去洗个澡休息一下，他却执意地等，直到白羽瞳被推出急救，送入普通病房，医生再三保证白羽瞳没有任何问题。  
　　展耀坐在床边的椅子上，伸手，想碰一下白羽瞳的脸，方注意到自己的手脏兮兮的。想起白羽瞳的洁癖，又收回了手，双手交握置于膝盖上。其他人都被他劝走了，论嘴炮能力，十个白羽瞳也抵不过一个展博士啊。  
　　时间的流动仿佛没有了意义，白羽瞳始终闭着眼，展耀不敢触碰他，只是每隔一段时间就忍不住凑近了，近到能感受到对方的呼吸，感觉到他还有生命的迹象，才稍有安心。  
　　也不知道过了多久，展耀终于合上了眼皮。这不是他第一次坐在椅子上睡着了，却是他睡得最难受的一次。梦里一会儿是枪响，一会儿是白羽瞳浑身是血倒下，一会儿是医生满是歉意的模样。一切都让他喘不过气来，却又难以清醒。  
　　后半夜下起了磅礴大雨，北风呼啸卷着雨水打在窗户上发出不小的声音。  
　　白羽瞳在黑暗中睁开了眼，仅仅是一个模糊的轮廓，就认出了坐在床边的展耀。  
　　窗外的雨丝毫没有要停歇的迹象，风也很大，一扇薄薄的玻璃窗无法隔绝狂风骤雨的声响。  
　　白羽瞳手肘抵着床铺抬起上身，伤口麻醉失效了，有点疼，但是不碍事。  
　　“展耀？”  
　　坐在椅子上的人睡得很熟，没有丝毫回应，近了才发现这人陷入了梦魇。  
　　“蠢猫，就会让我担心！”白羽瞳把展耀打横抱起来的时候，他就惊醒了，挣扎着要下地，却又被白羽瞳倒抽气的声音吓得不敢动弹，乖乖圈住了他的脖子，直到整个人被塞进被窝里，按进一个熟悉的怀抱中。  
　　“你几天没洗澡了。脏死了。”白羽瞳抓着展耀的手，摸到一手泥，似乎还有干涸的血块？把展耀的手抓到自己眼前，在黑暗中细细打量，抚过手心手背一个个地捋开他合进掌中的手指，“受伤了？”  
　　 “你的血。”展耀挣扎了两下，怕碰着白羽瞳伤口不敢大幅度动作。  
　　“你不是洁癖吗？松手我回去洗个澡。”  
　　“大半夜的士都打不到，你这个运动废倒是走回去给我看看。”白羽瞳牢牢圈住展耀的腰，“睡觉！”  
　　展耀还想挣动，浑身脏兮兮的和一个刚从死亡线上拉回来的病人睡一个被窝，谁知道伤口会不会被细菌感染。  
　　“嘶——哎哟！”白羽瞳叫了一声，“你别乱动，碰我伤口了！”  
　　展耀立马僵着身子任由白羽瞳搂着。  
　　雨声依然很大很大，可是展耀的眼皮却越来越重，周围弥漫着的气息太过熟悉，一整天的紧张感消退，疲惫涌上来，双手抓住白羽瞳手臂上的衣服，就这么睡着了。  
　　这一觉，展耀睡得格外安稳。  
　　他做了个梦，醒来一点情节都不记得了，可打从心里泛出来的喜悦感告诉他，是个很美好的梦。  
　　不知道谁偷偷开了窗，雨后的早晨，湿润的空气里带着点青草味儿，顺着风一路奔涌进了屋子。相拥而眠的两人几乎是同时在晨光中睁开了眼。  
　　“花猫！”白羽瞳伸手拿袖子搓展耀脸上的泥点，可这糊上去太久都干掉了，他又不敢用力擦，这猫细皮嫩肉的。  
　　展耀眨了眨眼，推开白羽瞳下了床颠了两下踉跄着站好后说回去洗澡留给他一个风一样的背影。  
　　白羽瞳？？？就骂了他一句花猫就跑了？一看，自己身上被蹭了一身泥巴，他还顶着这身泥巴抱着泥巴里滚过的猫在满是泥巴的床上睡了一宿？白羽瞳浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩，决定赶紧起身洗个澡。  
　　“哥，你和展博士怎么了？”白驰抱着保温壶进来，“他怎么脸那么红？耳朵也特别红，你们还没和好呢？”  
　　“白sir，人展博士守了一你晚上，你也不用一起来就和他吵架吧？”马韩提着一袋子水果跟着白驰进门，身后还有一串儿提着各种慰问品的SCI队员。  
　　白羽瞳一脸莫名，那猫脸红什么？把一群人迅速打发了，就自个儿洗澡去了，根本不像枪伤刚抢救回来的病患。  
　　隔天展耀和医生谈完话进门的时候白羽瞳正在啃一根香蕉，已经吃一半了，见人进来随手往展耀嘴边一递，展耀惊得退后两步碰了椅子腿一屁股跌坐在椅子上。  
　　“不是？一根香蕉而已你当我涂了砒霜啊，用得着这么大惊小怪吗？”白羽瞳把香蕉三两口吃完，“帮切个苹果？”  
　　展耀低着头，咳嗽了两声，才抬头起头来，耳朵有点儿红。  
　　桌上一串儿香蕉剩两瓣儿，苹果梨和橘子倒是没动过的样子，摆成金字塔模样，表面还沾着水珠，就是垃圾桶里已经好几个香蕉皮了……  
　　 “等会儿。”  
　　保温杯里的水还挺烫，展耀倒出小半杯，兑了凉白开，自己喝了一小口试水温，才递给白羽瞳，“病人就多喝水，我给你切苹果。”  
　　白羽瞳瞪大眼，这猫今天这么体贴？还知道要试水温的，接过水杯一口喝完了水，往桌边一放，就盯着展耀削苹果。  
　　展耀利落地拔出水果刀，刀尖看起来还挺锋利，一手执刀，一手苹果，琢磨着从哪儿削起，最后一不做二不休决定干脆切成六面体吧，打算横削一刀连同果蒂一并切掉。  
　　“你干嘛？！”白羽瞳叫了一声，展耀惊得水果刀掉腿上了。  
　　“你叫……”  
　　白羽瞳吓得起身迅速把展耀腿上的刀扔回桌上，苹果也拿走，在人大腿上摸了一圈，“还好没划伤，不然有你受的。”  
　　“不是！你没事儿叫什么？”展耀把白羽瞳手扒开，耳朵红彤彤地将人按回床上，“你不叫我也不会惊得掉了刀啊。”  
　　“你还怪我？你刚那一刀下去现在半截手指就没了。”白羽瞳心有余悸地扒拉好被子，拿过苹果，舔了舔上面的水珠，“算了我自己啃吧。”  
　　展耀看着他的舌尖，喉结动了动，别开了脸。耳朵上的艳红无法消退。  
　　  
　　白羽瞳在医院里躺了一星期，就风急火燎要出院了。医生一看这人伤口愈合得不错大笔一挥签了同意出院证明，心里念叨着终于把瘟神送走了，这警官的博士朋友每天来探视，两个人周身那气场，搞得好几个小护士每天心神荡漾无心工作，走了挺好。  
　　展耀在浴室里洗澡，水声哗啦啦的。  
　　白羽瞳进屋环视一周，眉头一皱，发现事情不简单。  
　　趿着老鼠拖鞋翘着脚大爷似的往沙发上一坐，翻了翻展耀的原文书，手指在茶几拂过，纤尘不染？桌上的遥控器摆放位置也和之前不一样，抬眼一看，厨房的摆设也统统移了位。  
　　白羽瞳起身进了厨房打开冰箱，果蔬肉类酸奶果汁应有尽有？  
　　“展耀！”  
　　浴室里水声挺大，展耀背对着门在淋浴，根本没注意到门被打开了，直到听到白羽瞳喊他，才回过头，雾蒙蒙的眼底似乎藏着些什么。  
　　“你干嘛突然进来？”展耀迅速抓了条毛巾遮住重点部位，刚洗过澡，身上还挂着水珠。  
　　“我住院期间谁来家里了？”白羽瞳一步步逼近。  
　　“没有。”展耀另外拿了条毛巾开始擦身上的水珠，低下头并不与白羽瞳对视。  
　　白羽瞳终于在展耀面前站定，“你撒谎。”顺便抽掉他手中的毛巾，仔细给人擦身上的水，“家里东西都移位了。”  
　　展耀这才抬起头，整个脸有点儿红，“哦，你说这个啊，我请了家政来打扫。”  
　　白羽瞳顿了顿，觉得刚刚自己也是魔怔了，不知道突然的气什么，这会儿平静下来，手上温温柔柔地继续擦干工作。  
　　展耀常年正装包裹全身，少见太阳的肌肤白得能反光，就是手肘指关节这些地方大概比较敏感，被浴室的热气一蒸腾，泛着微微的粉。脸和耳朵也通红得不太正常。  
　　“你脸怎么这么红？是不是病了？”白羽瞳伸手摸展耀额头，“烫。”拉了旁边的睡袍把人包起来，展耀几乎整个人都被圈在白羽瞳怀里，眨巴了两下眼，“我刚刚低头血全流脸上去了，没生病，一会儿就好了。”呵出的气都是灼热的。  
　　“好什么。”白羽瞳退开两步，继续给展耀擦头发，两个人身高相仿，展耀就微微低着头，也不知道在想些什么。  
　　很长一段时间里，特别行政区的罪犯大概知道白队长受了伤，突然一齐收敛了许多。  
　　没有了案情，展耀和白羽瞳之间的交流就少了起来。  
　　白羽瞳依然每天住在展耀宿舍里，看着自己身上的伤口渐渐结痂，脱落，留下一块不大不小的疤。  
　　这个疤在白羽瞳左肩上，离心脏不过5厘米。  
　　这个疤也在展耀身上，心脏位置。  
　　展耀是个出色的心理学家，被誉为天才并非浪得虚名。可天才总比普通人来得累一些，知晓太多，知己太少。  
　　寥寥无几的朋友里，白羽瞳是他心里特别的。  
　　冯杰的出现，让展耀焦躁不安。  
　　展耀是个聪明人，聪明人向来可以从蛛丝马迹中顺藤摸瓜寻出真相，所以他一下看清了自己的内心。他钟意白羽瞳，无关性别，只能是这个人。  
　　可他之于白羽瞳，和冯杰之于白羽瞳又有什么区别呢？他的身手甚至无法和白羽瞳并肩作战。  
　　“猫？”白羽瞳伸手在展耀眼前晃了晃，他盯着展耀很久了，这人抱着厚重的原文书，视线却始终没有落脚点，一看就是在走神。  
　　最近的展耀很奇怪。  
　　白羽瞳嘴上抱怨着展耀肩不能扛手不能提生活自理能力不行，身体上倒是该投喂投喂，出警了该护着护着，生怕他有个小擦伤，生怕他折腾自己的胃。  
　　可这猫，似乎慢慢地，不依赖他了？  
　　原本他俩就一个房间一床被子睡觉，可自打他出院回来，展耀宁可把主卧让出来，自个儿去睡书房里的小床也不和他睡一起，说是怕睡相不好压他伤口。才怪，这猫睡相再差，往自己怀里一按，他根本动弹不得。  
　　从来一个杯子喝豆浆，这会儿也变成了两个杯子，分得清清楚楚，生怕拿错。  
　　就连鸡蛋煎糊了给他，这猫也就是面无表情地倒进垃圾桶，根本不和自己炸毛。  
　　经常性发呆，有时候叫他一下，他回神望着自己那瞬间，眼底满是悲恸，但又很快敛去，仿佛不曾存在。  
　　“你最近怎么了？”  
　　展耀视线聚焦，从书上挪到白羽瞳身上，“没。”  
　　白羽瞳伸出一根手指晃了晃，“猫，你要知道，你是研究人的专家，而我，是研究你的专家。”①  
　　“你在怕什么？”  
　　展耀皱眉，“你想多了，没有什么能让我害怕。”说罢视线移回书上，摆明不想和白羽瞳继续这个话题。  
　　白羽瞳抽掉了展耀手中的书，把人扳着面向自己，“因为上次我受伤？所以你担心我会死？”  
　　“你非得这么咒自己？”  
　　“放心，我不会死在你前面的。”白羽瞳握拳举起，神色一点儿不像嘴上说的那般随意，比任何起誓都来得郑重，这是他对展耀的承诺。  
　　展耀突然就笑了一下，春暖花开。  
　　“不许反悔。”  
　　“那当然。”白羽瞳摸了摸自己帽子上的老鼠胡须，“我伤好了。”  
　　“我知道。”  
　　“你睡相其实不差。”  
　　“那是。”  
　　“所以……”  
　　“你睡相差。”  
　　“我们一直睡一起的！”  
　　“那也不能一直一起睡！”  
　　“怎么不能了？我在警察学院的时候宿舍四个人都是一起睡的。”  
　　“你们又不是一张床。”  
　　“我和阿杰就是一张床，上……”白羽瞳话没说完，就被展耀砸了一脸原文书，好在他躲得快，只砸到了侧脸，不然鼻梁非得塌。伸手拽住起身要跑的展耀，展耀一个趔趄一屁股坐他腿上了，马上挣扎着要起来。白羽瞳哪肯，事情没谈完呢，怎么能让这猫跑了，单手环住展耀的腰，另一只手反剪了他的双手在背后，头从展耀肩膀上凑过去，眼珠一转，“猫，你该不会真的仰慕我，吃醋了吧？”  
　　展耀耳朵通红，却没否认，眼神乱飘就是不看白羽瞳，所以也没发现白羽瞳一副要笑不笑嘚瑟的小表情。  
　　“真仰慕我？”白羽瞳凑在展耀耳边，把声音放得很轻，“耳朵，这么红？”  
　　“白羽瞳！”展耀咬牙，“放手，我要去睡觉了。”  
　　“好巧，我也是。”白羽瞳说罢把人打横抱起来就往卧室走。  
　　展耀伸着长腿想要从白羽瞳身上下来，可也就踢飞了自己的拖鞋，人还是没能挣出这个怀抱。  
　　后背刚贴上柔软的床铺，白羽瞳就压了上来，凑得很近，深吸了口气，全是展耀的味道，清清爽爽的。  
　　展耀此刻像只煮熟的虾，从脸红到脖子根，眼里慌慌张张地紧盯着白羽瞳，生怕他做出什么来。  
　　“猫，我钟意你。”白羽瞳这辈子语速没这么快过，这句话大概没过他大脑，就说出来了，说完后心脏才开始加速跳跃。  
　　“嗯？”  
　　展耀还牢牢盯着白羽瞳的动作，随时准备提防白羽瞳，根本没听清他说了啥。  
　　白羽瞳翻身坐在一旁，摸了摸鼻子，“没听到就算了。”  
　　展耀不乐意了，从床上起来，拖着白羽瞳的腿故技重施把人拉下床，白羽瞳伤口都痊愈了没理由让他霸占自己的大床。  
　　白羽瞳宁死不从，“猫，你再这样我不客气了！”  
　　“你去睡书房！”  
　　“我不要，书房床太小了！”  
　　“那你回你家睡！”  
　　“我不！我要睡这里！”  
　　“最近又没案子，你老在这儿干什么！”展耀见拉腿拉不动，干脆去抱着白羽瞳的腰往地上拖。  
　　白羽瞳，穿着，睡裤，就，腰带挺宽松那种。  
　　人没拉下床，睡裤……给扒下来了。  
　　展耀抓着白羽瞳白色的睡裤，目光顺着他精壮的大腿，缓缓移到包裹在黑色内裤里鼓鼓囊囊的某个部位，整个人都僵直了，像只中了石化技能的猫，刚刚褪了红潮的脸又烧了起来，几乎要把他整个人点燃。  
　　“色猫！”白羽瞳曲起一条腿，手肘抵着床，丝毫没有要遮挡自己光溜溜大腿的意愿。  
　　展耀喉结上下动了动，“小白……”  
　　白羽瞳微微仰起头望着他，洋洋得意地舔了舔唇角。  
　　展耀把手上的睡裤随手一扔，就往白羽瞳身上扑去，一口咬住他的唇。  
　　白羽瞳倒是没怎么反抗，甚至还扳着人的后脑更贴近自己，特别上道地张开嘴，方便他的舌头进来胡作非为。  
　　展耀没和人接过吻，仅仅凭借本能一下下吮吸白羽瞳的唇瓣。与其说亲吻，不如说是小兽一样啃噬着到嘴的食物。  
　　对方张口他就试探性地把舌头小心翼翼地探入，下一刻就被白羽瞳的舌尖勾缠住，敏感的神经末梢把这些从未有过的触感清晰地传达到脑内，不知是探索未知的兴奋多一点，还是身体上的欢愉多一些。  
　　白羽瞳的牙在展耀舌尖上磨了磨，却远远不满足于此，干脆化被动为主动，按在展耀后脑勺的大手掌控着他不断变化角度，方便自己夺取他的呼吸。  
　　分开的时候展耀趴在白羽瞳肩头喘气，迷蒙着眼睛好半天才回神，原本规规整整系在腰间的睡袍带子不知道被扯哪儿去了，睡袍失去束缚，变得松松垮垮。  
　　白羽瞳轻易就扯开展耀的睡袍，露出圆润的肩头，明明半截手臂都是白的，偏偏肩胛骨的地方泛着粉。  
　　“小白，这是……嗯……你自找的。”展耀被白羽瞳一口叼住喉结，讲话都不太利索，却不依不饶地去拉对方的白T恤，细长的手指揪住T恤一角，朝上拨拉，直到露出整个胸膛。  
　　被含住乳头的时候白羽瞳轻笑了一声，手果断摸进了展耀的睡袍里，沿着挺直的脊背一路向下，在腰窝处徘徊。  
　　展耀的腰及其敏感，平常碰一下就要炸毛，现在整个腰身都落入白羽瞳手里，他连亲吻白羽瞳胸口的动作都停了下来，伸手去拨拉在腰间作乱的手，无奈力气上他实在不是白羽瞳的对手。  
　　“你松手。”  
　　展耀张腿坐在白羽瞳腰上，拉好溜下肩膀的睡袍，拢了拢前襟，可白羽瞳的手还在他腰上，让他休整衣袍的动作难以进行。  
　　“不松。”白羽瞳边说还边恶意戳了戳展耀的腰窝，弄得展耀连坐直都有些困难，低喘了几声怒视着他。  
　　可展耀哪是那么容易认输的人，腰被固定着不妨碍他俯身去拿床头的手机，拿起来就是一个十连拍，速度快得白羽瞳都有些懵。  
　　“你干嘛？”  
　　展耀扬了扬手机，“我发SCI微信群了。”  
　　“展耀！”  
　　白羽瞳瞪大眼，夺过手机，展耀趁机翻回一旁，再一脚丫子把白羽瞳踹下床，“不睡书房打地铺去。”  
　　白羽瞳翻了翻手机发现这猫也就拍了照并没有发出去，从地板上一下又扑回床上，迅速把展耀翻了个面，把睡袍一扒，按着挣扎的人也来了个光裸脊背十连拍，完了把手机扔展耀摸不到的地方。  
　　赤裸的胸膛贴上不着一物的脊背，一边温热，一边微凉，两个人都觉得对方的体温才是最舒适的。  
　　“小白，你刚刚是不是向我表白了？不然怎么心跳那么快。”展耀微微侧着头，却并没有去看白羽瞳。  
　　“……你不是没听到？”  
　　“真的？！”展博士其实只是随口一猜，没想到正中答案，现在他无比后悔之前走神，错过了大事件。  
　　“真的啊，还能是假的。”白羽瞳的心跳又变快了，咚咚咚得在他自己胸口直蹦跶，也一下下传递给展耀。  
　　“再说一次！”  
　　“不说。”  
　　“小气老鼠！”  
　　“那我问你，你是不是仰慕我？”  
　　“没有！”展耀否认得飞快。  
　　白羽瞳顿时怒了，这猫简直蹬鼻子上脸，一旦全盘掌握，就绝不服软。  
　　“要我再说一次呢，也不是不可以……”白羽瞳从展耀身上翻到一旁，侧躺着和他对视，“就是，你能不能清醒听到是个问题。”  
　　展耀挑了挑眉，“不是吧？你害羞成这样，要我睡觉才敢表白啊？”  
　　白羽瞳一边嘴角上扬，笑得有些邪气，“不是这样的，你就说听不听吧？”  
　　“听！”能看白耗子吃瘪害羞什么的，展耀才不会放过，“来吧！”  
　　“你说的哦……”白羽瞳眼里似乎有揉碎的星光落入，一时间有些闪，“你可别昏过去……”  
　　展耀眨眼，听个表白而已，怎么会昏过去。  
　　佛曰：不可说。  
　　  
　　展耀的脸埋在枕头里，压抑的喘息落入身后人耳朵里，换来更加放肆的侵略。  
　　他想骂人，可牙关一松，出口的全是呻吟。  
　　身体里承载着不属于自己的一部分，腰被握在另一个人手里，白皙的肌肤染上指印，挺直的脊背上盘桓着细细密密的吻痕。  
　　上半身陷在床里，腰部抬高，摆出一个羞耻的姿势被进入。  
　　白羽瞳额头的汗水一滴滴落下，混着交合处溢出的润滑剂体液一起，在床单上留下一片水渍。俯下身，宽阔的胸膛贴上展耀的脊背，把他整个人罩住。嘴唇贴着他通红的耳朵，咬了咬他的耳廓，紧贴着喊他猫，语气温温柔柔的。下半身的动作却一下比一下剧烈，仿佛要进入展耀的灵魂深处。  
　　展耀自认忍耐力不差，可是今天才发现，咬紧牙关可以忍过去疼痛，却难以忍受快感的侵蚀，这种感觉对他而言太过陌生。  
　　他以为他和白羽瞳即便是互相爱慕，也应该是柏拉图式恋爱。白羽瞳面对感情简直像个小学生，表白的语速飞快生怕对方听清。可身份转换的速度快得惊人，明明只是刚刚萌芽的感情，马上就被拉入了这种灵肉结合的境地。  
　　展耀被按在床上亲吻的时候，起初还会慢吞吞地回应，在白羽瞳舌尖缠绕上来的时候有一下没一下勾缠着对方。到后来被亲得呼吸困难，张开嘴想要汲取一点新鲜空气，换来的只是更具侵略性的唇舌侵占。好在白羽瞳终于停了下来，含着展耀的上唇含含糊糊地让他用鼻子呼吸。  
　　“你先停下……唔……别咬……”  
　　“那你……咬回来？”白羽瞳单手撑在展耀耳侧，抬起身，黑亮的眼睛里只有展耀的身影。  
　　展耀龇牙，深吸了口气，双手攀住白羽瞳的脖子把人拉下来，一口咬住了他的唇珠，还磨了磨牙，之后又是一番难舍难分的唇舌拉锯战。  
　　可不知道什么时候，展耀的睡袍衣襟已然全部敞开，白羽瞳带着薄茧的手指在他身上游走，甚至在内裤边缘危险地徘徊。  
　　展耀撑着白羽瞳的胸，稍微拉开了点儿距离，微微喘息着与他四目相对。  
　　“猫……”白羽瞳的声音很低，舔了舔唇角，沾染水光的唇，带着浓重暗示的眼神，以及俯身时通过T恤领口若隐若现的肌肉纹路，在房间里昏黄的灯光下情色旖旎的氛围不言而喻。  
　　展耀鬼使神差地，去扒白羽瞳的白T恤，想看清楚他肌肉充满力量的肌肉，想要他眼底只有自己，想要和他抵死缠绵。  
　　如果时间重来，展耀一定不会这么干。明明首先全身被扒光的人是白羽瞳，可最后被拆吃入腹的却是他自己。  
　　有什么东西身体深处一路窜上来，冲破喉咙。  
　　牙关被白羽瞳缠绵的舌头撬开，甜腻的呻吟又被他的吻盖过去，变成一声含糊的呜咽。  
　　白羽瞳每次进入熟稔得不像是第一次侵犯这具身体，次次都顶在敏感点上，又飞快退出，静寂的夜里，交合处发出的声响和身下人偶尔没忍住溢出的短暂呻吟，比任何催情药物都来得致命。  
　　“猫~”  
　　展耀听到这带着尾音一波三折的叫法，拧成麻绳的思绪稍稍理清了点。  
　　“死……唔……耗子！”  
　　“猫，我想看着你。”说着也不管展耀有没有同意，捞住人的腰身就把人转成面向自己的姿势，下身抵在体内的敏感点抡了个圈儿。展耀这下完全绷不住，发出一声呻吟，不似女人那样婉转绵延，短短的一声，稍纵即逝，却把人的魂儿都勾走了。  
　　白羽瞳抓住展耀的大腿根，打开按到身体两侧，这猫平日里不爱运动，身子骨倒是挺软，轻易就可以摆出适合肏弄的姿势。  
　　腿根处还有刚刚留下的吻痕，玫红色一簇一簇地印在白瓷般的肌肤上，怎么看，都不该是小孩子能接受的画面。  
　　一张一合的穴口不顾主人意志的阻挠，在白羽瞳抽出时热情挽留，诱惑他进行下一轮更猛烈的撞击。  
　　展耀细长的手指抠在柔软的被单中，咬着牙，喘息声很大。可落在他耳朵里了除了自己喘息还有白羽瞳的喘息，以及，交合处因为过于激烈发出的粘腻水声。  
　　“猫，睁眼。”白羽瞳去舔展耀紧闭的双眼。  
　　展耀动了动眼珠，缓缓睁开眼，对上白羽瞳的目光很快又移开。  
　　如果要说展耀羡慕白羽瞳什么，那肯定就是对方的身材。此刻白羽瞳漂亮的肌理上覆着薄汗，展耀忍不住去抚摸他的腹肌，然后又摸了摸自己没有一丝起伏的小腹。对比太鲜明了。  
　　白羽瞳在这期间没有停下动作，但是看出展耀明显走神后，顶弄得越发凶狠，展耀被顶得脑袋一度要撞上床头，又被捞回来钉在白羽瞳胯间。  
　　抓着展耀的手按在自己汗涔涔的腹肌上，白羽瞳扬起一边嘴角，笑容有些邪气，“羡慕？”  
　　“不……唔！慢……慢点……”  
　　白羽瞳把人捞起来，展耀的腿自动环住他的腰，手也乖乖攀住对方宽阔的肩膀，被顶弄得狠了，就一口小白牙咬在白羽瞳肩膀上，没见血，但是牙印是免不了的。  
　　他们拥成一团，互相亲吻、抚摸。  
　　展耀的手肘，肩头，甚至指关节都变成粉色。  
　　常年握枪的手圈住展耀的分身，撸动，拇指不时摩擦过顶端。身体里的烙铁抽插速度越来越快。  
　　展耀的感官全都集中在了下半身，前后夹击灭顶的快感，牙齿被柔软的舌顶开。亲吻也无法掩盖一声比一声高昂的呻吟。修剪得平整的指甲，用力抠在白羽瞳背上，留下一串暧昧的抓痕。身下也终于释放出来，一时间脑海一片空白。  
　　后穴剧烈地收缩，一滴不漏地吸干了白羽瞳。  
　　白羽瞳贴着展耀的耳际，清晰地告诉他，“我钟意你。”  
　　展耀迷蒙的眼底一瞬间似有光纳入，低低“嗯”了一声。  
　　“嗯？”  
　　“唔……？”  
　　“不是吧？展耀！你都听到了你就这么个反应？”白羽瞳抽出分身，把展耀放回床上，整个人压上去，蹭着他的鼻尖等他回应。  
　　展耀打了个喷嚏，搂着白羽瞳的腰，用嘴唇蹭了蹭他的脸颊，“困……”  
　　这一瞬间，白羽瞳想起了某天在蒋翎电脑上看的一个词儿，“拔吊无情受”，对，就是拔吊无情的受，非常贴切！  
　　愤愤不平的白羽瞳用胯下顶了顶展耀的股缝，轻易找到还在瑟缩的穴口，一挺而入，在展耀陡然瞪大的眼睛里，开始新一轮的鞭挞。  
　　到最后展耀也不知道自己什么时候被干到昏过去的，只是老在清醒却又脑内缺氧的时候听到白羽瞳的花式告白“我爱你”“I love you”“Te amo”等等等。  
　　这么一算，还是小白先表的白，他不算输。展耀在梦里一只四肢雪白全身漆黑的小奶猫洋洋得意地站在白耗子头上耀武扬威。  
　　白羽瞳望着床上已经昏过去，下半身乃至胸口都是不明白色液体透明液体的自家猫崽子，为了防止自己一晚上兽性大发做到天亮，任命把人抱进浴室洗干净，顺便换了干净的床单，自己又冲了个澡，才拥着人甜蜜蜜地入了睡，梦里全是白耗子搂着小黑猫亲亲我我。  
　　  
　　阳光明媚，白羽瞳睁开眼，在展耀额头亲了亲，轻手轻脚起身，开启一天的辛勤劳动。除了他，谁也不能进展耀家乱翻，家政阿姨也不行！所以，白•占有欲旺盛•羽瞳自从出院后得知展耀请了家政阿姨来清扫后，就表示承担一切卫生清理工作和日常饮食任务，条件是禁止无关家政人员上门服务！  
　　展耀醒来的时候已是午饭时间，一睁眼就是白羽瞳放大的脸，有些惊悚，脑内自动回放了一遍昨晚的事，一动，全身骨头跟刚重装了没打润滑油一样僵硬。  
　　“小白……”展耀声音有些哑。  
　　白羽瞳眨眨眼，“嗯？”  
　　“我觉得我们比较适合柏拉图式恋爱。”  
　　……  
　　白羽瞳又眨了眨眼，“吃午饭。清蒸鱼海鲜炒饭清炒白菜还有鲍鱼鸡汤。”  
　　展耀眼睛亮了亮，想起身洗漱，全身都在抗议。  
　　展耀叼着个鱿鱼圈，“我觉得我们适合柏拉图……”  
　　白羽瞳停箸，“晚上想吃什么？”  
　　“你不要转移话题！”  
　　“我们不适合柏拉图。”白羽瞳从鸡汤里夹出个鸡翅，“你看，我是肉食动物。”咬了口鸡翅尖，又指了指展耀筷子上的鱼肉，“而你也是。不可能过草食类的生活的。”  
　　“吃饭怎么能和……不能混为一谈！”  
　　“那就饭后再谈嘛~”  
　　于是饭后，白羽瞳给展耀递画笔。  
　　展耀最终也没能和白羽瞳谈谈关于恋爱模式的问题。但是他们真的开始谈起恋爱就是了。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
